Tablet computers can be used like notepads. They can accordingly be very handy for situations in which the user requires portability while at the same time direct input into a computer using a pen or stylus. By their very nature, however, tablet computers require both hands (one to hold the computer and one to write on its surface), or a table or other surface on which the tablet can be placed while it is used.
Tablet computers are expensive and in demand. However, they are small, lightweight and easily portable. Accordingly, it is easy for one person to pick up another person's tablet computer, whether by accident or not. Also, like a pad of paper or a notebook, it is easy for a user to place a tablet computer down and then walk away and forget the computer. These issues present real security concerns.
Sometimes, institutions desire that their employees to have access to tablet computers. For example, hospitals and medical facilities desire the transportability and ease of use of tablet computers. However, purchasing one computer for each user can be prohibitively expensive, particularly in light of the ease with which these computers can be lost or stolen. It is thus desirable to have a means that can allow a tablet computer to remain securely at a particular location, for use by different people or for use by the same person over extended period of time.